If You Could See My Thoughts (You Would See Our Faces)
by love alice
Summary: Rick has woken up from the hospital in search of his son, Carl, but he finds Michonne first. Realizing that they might be the last two people alive, they must learn to trust each other. "After I thought I was dead and gone, she was my first friend. Then she was more."
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Guys! Currently exploring a new OTP in a new fandom. In love with richonne and I can't wait for the new season to come out. I know this chapter is super short. But this story is gonna be siiiiiiickkkk! Please stick around, review, follow, fav, it's all good._

* * *

Rick stumbled out into the road. His whole world was becoming undone. He couldn't tell what was real and what was not. On his way home he had seem more dead bodies lying around then anyone should ever have to witness. He had ran back into his home in search of his son. No one was home. The door had been left open, and traces of someone trying to pack and get out had been left behind.

"Carl!" He had called out several times. No one answered.

Still in unbelief of what he was seeing, he sat down in the road. Where was his son? Worry swept over him. Was his son one of the dead bodies lying around? No. He couldn't think that. Carl had to have made it out. Some of his things were missing from his room. That meant that he had packed and left. Hopefully.

Rick stood up in the road, trying to have the strength to go on. He saw someone walking towards him far down the street. Was it someone, or something? He couldn't tell. This world that he had woken up to was so foreign. He began to get dizzy. The person kept walking towards him. Rick's vision started to get blurry and he could not move any further. This was it, he thought. He was going to die right here. He wound was still unhealed. Most likely the stiches were pulled apart and he would bleed to death on this street surrounded by the horrors of this new world. Maybe just maybe, this was all a dream and he would wake up, back in the hospital. His son would be there when he woke and life would continue like it was supposed to.

He started to see flashing lights in his vision. He knew that he was on the verge of passing out. Just before he passed out, he saw someone else appear. Even though his vison was blurry, he realized it was a woman. With one fluid motion she struck the person walking blindly towards him with a sword. The body fell to ground, and the woman started walking towards Rick. And then his eyes reluctantly closed. Things were dark for some time. He didn't know how much time was passing by. He could hear things from now and then. The sound of a door closing, boots walking on a wood surface. He wanted to open his eyes, but his body was not ready. Whoever had killed that man had dragged him somewhere. He wondered that he might be killed next.

When he finally woke, he could tell it was in the middle of the night. He looked around his surroundings. He was in an unfamiliar home. The windows were boarded up, but the light that did come through the cracks were dark, and the room was light by candle light. He started to sit up, and pain struck his abdomen. He reached down to clench the source of his pain and realized he had new bandages, and there must have been new stiches underneath. He was not bleeding anymore. He heard footsteps coming toward his direction. He wasn't sure what do to. He looked around for a way out, but the only way out was through the only door, which the footsteps were coming from. He needed to defend himself, if this woman was going to kill him. But there was nothing viable. The door was beginning to open and he did the only thing he could think of.

As he laid in bed, seemingly unconscious the woman came to his side. She lifted his gown to check his wound. The woman ran her hand along his bandages. It tickled, sent a shiver through his body, but Rick ignored that and took the opportunity to fight and escape. He awoke suddenly and grabbed the woman by the shoulders, surprising her and pushing her down to the ground beside the bed he was on. He had her pinned to the ground for only a few seconds. He was still weak with pain and she was much stronger. She instantly flipped him over so that he was the one pinned to the floor.

Rick struggled against her, trying to push her off of him. He caught a glimpse of her face and he finally saw her. He was taken back at her beauty. He didn't expect for her to be so beautiful. He stopped struggling to focus on what he was seeing. Her skin was the most magnificent shade of brown he'd ever seen. And it glowed. He didn't know that was possible, but her skin radiated a rich melanin. Her hair ran down the side of her face in dreads. Her mouth nice and plump and her eyes dark and piecing, focused. He laid there gazing at her as she had him pinned down. Who was this women?

"Who are you?" He blurted out. It was exactly what he was thinking, but he didn't mean to make it so verbal. She glared back at him, clearly not going to answer his question. If she wanted to kill him she would have easily done it by now. He was injured and weak. But hadn't she restich and dressed his wound? Maybe she wasn't going to kill him. He couldn't fight her. She was barely putting in any effort to keep him bounded.

Taking his chances, Rick, as much as he could, pulled his arms up to his head, hands out in surrender. He watched her, watch him, losing up her grip. Then coming to a decision she let go of him and stood up. She extended an arm out to him and he took it as he got up. He couldn't trust her, but he knew that he had no other option.

"Michonne," she said as she let go of Rick's hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Michonne stood there watching Rick, making sure he was not going to do anything else. She didn't know this man, but when she saw him stumble out into the street earlier that day, it was the first alive person she had seen in long time. She watched the man realizing that he was not a walker. He was in a hospital gown with blood stains on the side. _Oh no_ , she thought, he had been bitten. Another walker was approaching him. She should have just left him there to die, but something compelled her to help him. She came after the walker and with her katana, split its' skull in half, killing it. She turned to see the man, now on the ground struggling, and then he went limp. She went over to him, not caring if he had been bitten, with all strength lifted him up and over her shoulder. She carried him to a house on the outskirts of the small town, lucky enough not to run into any walkers. She had come to this house only a few days ago and set up base here. She didn't like to stay in any one place for too long since the camp.

Michonne laid the man down on a bed in one of the rooms in the house. He still had not woke. She gently raised his hospital gown to take a look at his wound. She pulled off the bandages. Half of his stitches had come undone. She relaxed realizing that it was not a bite. She could help him. She rummaged through the house looking for a sewing kit and something to sterilize the wound. She found some rubbing alcohol, bandages, needles and thread, and with that went back to the man's room to heal him. She sat there for some time after, admiring her work. The man would live.

"You killed that man," Rick stated, taking a step back from her.

Michonne had watched him as he was sleeping after she fixed him up. She had taken notice that he had handsome features. His hair fell in curls on his head, and he looked like he hadn't shaved in weeks. It was becoming of him. Now she looked at him before her, his piercing blue eyes, untrusting of her. "He was already dead."

Rick was confused by what she meant. "I don't understand."

Michonne didn't know if he was playing at some game. He didn't have any weapons on him, and he could barely fight her. He wasn't a threat, she concluded. Maybe he was experiencing some type of amnesia from his faint. "A walker."

Rick squinted his eyes in thought. He clearly was not catching on to what she was saying. Visions of all the dead people he had seen earlier came flashing through his thoughts. It didn't make sense.

"It's the end of the world. A zombie apocalypse," Michonne said as she walked passed him and through the door.

Rick followed behind her. He thought about what she said, but he still couldn't believe it. His thoughts ran back to Carl, worried about his whereabouts. " I need to find my son."

He followed her into the kitchen. She handed him an open can of green beans and a fork. "You need to rest."

He took the can from her. She turned around to open another can for herself and with a fork she sat down at the table and started eating. Rick copied her and began to eat his own. They sat in silence for some time. He quickly picked up that she didn't say much and was comfortable in the silence. He was not.

"My name is Rick," he began. She looked up from her can to acknowledge his statement and then went back to eating. Rick began telling her what had happened to him. How he had been shot, and left in the hospital, and when he woke he had awoken to a whole new world. Michonne didn't say anything, as she continued to eat. He knew that she was listening though, because when he finished she had got up and sat the can and fork on the counter and walked out of the kitchen. He heard her footsteps go down the hall and then a door shut.

He left his can and fork on the table and went back to the room he had woke up in. He laid down on the bed. He had so many questions he wanted to ask her about this new world. She had referred to it as the end of the world though. He wanted to know what happened, what started all of this. He had to find his son, Carl and hope that he was still alive. He couldn't just stay here and rest. He blew out the candles in his room and left to search for an exit so that he could leave. He didn't know Michonne and he couldn't just stay here with her when his son was out there somewhere.

Just as he was headed out the door, and crossing the front lawn, he heard Michonne come out the house, door slamming behind her as she ran towards him.

"What are you doing?" She ran ahead of him, turning around and stopping him in his tracks.

"I can't stay here, while my son is out there somewhere."

She hesitated over some serious thinking of whether to let him just go. "I'm coming with you."

"I don't need you to come with me," Rick said as he walked passed her.

"I didn't ask you. And you need me." Michonne followed him into the dark street. It was still night out, and she worried about the walkers being out. She reached in her bag that she managed to put together when she saw Rick walking out the front door. She pulled out a gun and handed it to Rick. "Take this, and only use it if absolutely necessary." She assumed he knew how to shot a gun since he was a sheriff.

Rick took the gun and reflexively went to place it in his belt loop, but then remembered that he was still in the hospital gown. He would need to stop back home first and grab some clothes. He carried the gun in his hand as they went in silence. He wondered why Michonne was coming along with him. He didn't believe that he needed her assistance. He was more than capable of taking care of himself. Up head from him, he spotted one of those walkers, she called them. He stopped and lifted his gun, ready to shot it. He wanted to show her that he could do this. Michonne ignored Rick and started walking towards the walker. He stood there watching her kill the walker so effortlessly. Another one appeared, coming out the trees to his right. He looked back at Michonne, she was wiping the dead blood off her katana. He began to get nervous. The walker moaned and reached for him as it got closer. He pointed his gun at it. He had to remember these things were already dead. He shot at the walker, right in the heart. The walker jerked back from the shot, but it kept coming after him. Surprised, Rick shot him again in the abdomen. The walker was still coming for him, and now it was finally close that it grabbed his outreached hand with the gun. Panicking, he tried pushing the walker away. It was trying to bite him and his instinct told him to not let that thing bite him.

Michonne finally came to his aid, slicing through the walker's skull, and its' limp body fell over Rick, pushing him to the ground. With the only strength that he had left, he pushed the walker off of him.

"You need me," Michonne said smugly, as she extended her hand for him to take. He reluctantly took it, as she help pull him up. "Go for the brains. That's how you kill them," she said as she began to walk ahead of him.

"You could of told me that," Rick called after her, seemingly annoyed.

Michonne realized that Rick was taking them back to spot where she found him. They entered his house and he went to his bedroom to change his clothes. She wondered around the rest of his house. She stopped to look at pictures over the mantle in his living room. They were all pictures of his son, some of them together. She wondered where the mother of his son was. She clearly was not part of their lives. She made her way to the kitchen and started going through his cupboards in search of food they could take with them. If they were going to search for his son, it could be a long journey. Even though she didn't know Rick, she hoped that his son was still alive. She hoped that they would find him.

Rick appeared at the doorway. She stopped packing food into her bag when she saw him. He was dressed in his sheriff uniform. It fit him well, and for a second she admired how handsome he looked in it.

"I hope you don't mind. We're going to need food." She went back to packing food in her bag.

"No, it's a good idea." Rick left and then a few minutes later came back with two bags, one empty and one not. "Guns," he answered her question before she could even ask. He then began putting food into the empty bag. Rick quietly said goodbye to his home, that he probably won't ever see again. They packed up and left. Michonne followed Rick towards the downtown part of the little town. She didn't ask him where they were headed, but Rick knew where. He wanted to grab his police car. He had no idea where his son might be, but he hoped that he got out of the town to a safer place, and he would reach him faster if he could drive instead of walk.

They arrived at the police station in minutes, since it was such a small town. He found his car, and with the keys he had taken from his house unlocked the car and climbed in. Again Michonne didn't say anything, just climbed in the car as well. Her silence was becoming unsettling to him. Rick turned the car on and pulled down all the windows to air out the heat. He sat there in the parking lot, unsure of where to even begin looking for his son.

"We should head east," Michonne said finally breaking the silence. "Back when I stayed at a camp," she paused, remembering the camp that she first went to when things got bad. "People were talking about heading east away from the city. We should look there first."

Rick looked over to her. For a second he wondered what happened to her camp and why was she now alone. He got the impression that even if he asked her, she wouldn't answer. "Ok," he said as he began pulling out of the parking lot and going east. They had been driving till the sunrise when Rick realized how tired he actually was. He struggled to keep eyes open. He didn't want to Michonne to take over, because he still did not trust her. He waited till he could find a reasonable place to stop and rest a while, with no visible walkers near. He settled for an abandoned barn just off the road.

He pulled over to the side of the road and turned the engine off. "I was thinking we stop and take a short break over there." He pointed to the barn. Michonne nodded at him and started towards the barn. She entered the barn cautiously, but no walkers were present. Once safely inside, Rick laid down and instantly went to sleep.

Michonne stayed awake, keeping guard. Also she couldn't sleep in broad daylight. She wondered why she even came along with this man. She looked over to him, huddled on the floor sound asleep. _He needed her_. He hasn't been out in this new world; he wouldn't know how to survive out here. _She needed him_. Michonne had been on her own for a few weeks now. Before that, she had a family, a community, but that didn't last long. No one knew what they were doing back then, when everything went to hell. She shuddered just thinking about the past. She had to live in the present now.

When Rick finally woke he noticed that Michonne was not in the barn. Worried, he quickly got up and ran outside. He found her standing in the field nearby. Relieved that she hadn't left him, he went over to join her.

"I see you're finally up," she glanced at him and back at the sunset.

"We should get going." Rick headed for the car and she followed after him. It was getting dark out, but Rick was still persistent in finding his son. He couldn't waste any time. They were back on road and headed to an unknown destination. Rick thought it was odd that he hadn't seen a single person. Everyone they came across, were all walkers or dead. Michonne was the only person he knew so far. He looked over to check on her and found that she was asleep in the passenger seat. This was the first time he had seen her look so calm. He wondered about Michonne. Who was she before all of this, and what happened to her. Could he even trust her? She was captivating though. He had taken his eyes off the road just to watch her, and only a second later he heard the noise.

He had a hit a walker. Michonne woke up, grabbing her katana in defense. Rick looked ahead at the walker he just hit that was now laying over the windshield. He tried using the windshield wipers to move it out of the way. When the walker wasn't obscuring his vision and he could see the road ahead, he froze and brought the car to a complete stop. He couldn't actually see the road ahead because there were walkers covering it. The noise from the car hitting the walker now on the side of his windshield had alerted the others, and they now were coming their way.

* * *

 _Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed/fav/followed! I got this chapter up fast, just for you :D_

 _So I know what I want to do with this story, but I have lots of room to wiggle, lol. With that being said, I'd like to hear from you guys. What would you want to see Richonne do while they are in this apocalypse alone? Would you like detailed chapters of their friendship blooming or would you like time lapses to get to the good stuff? ;)_


End file.
